


where we gonna go from here.

by ASCELLAS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Forgiveness, Nonbinary Character, Other, chimera ant kite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>neferpitou had a second chance at life, but seeks forgiveness from the one who granted it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where we gonna go from here.

**Author's Note:**

> based off this post http://cottonfist.tumblr.com/post/89217878749/doodle-collection-of-an-hxh-au-between

Neferpitou was thankful that it got a second chance at life. This time it would make sure that it would do things right. Pitou had done a lot of things that it regretted in the course of it's short life. At least it died with the comfort of knowing that /maybe/ it had been able to safe the precious life of the white haired girl. Maybe that was enough to be redeemed for a second chance. 

Pitou awoke in a bed within an unfamiliar room. It bolted up throwing off the sheets from the bed. Before registering another being in the room, Pitou frantically tried to gather its bearings while the other chimera ant slowly got up from their seat, and placed a hand on its shoulder to calm it down. They tightened their grip on its shoulder before Pitou slowly looked up at them. Its eyes focused on the magenta hair ant in front of it, narrowing its eyes at the faint recognition.

"Relax." They replied, removing their hand off of its shoulder. Pitou instantly found itself relaxing, not being able to find how oddly comforting the person in front of it was. They crossed their arms across their chest, "We have a lot to talk about. Get dressed and meet me out in the backyard."

With that they left, leaving Pitou on its own. Its head was slightly pained with the confusion over the situation at hand. Quickly, it got up from the bed and put on the set of clothes laid out for it. After being comfortable enough, it headed out to where they had instructed her to go. Pitou started heading out, trying to get accustomed to walking again. It made them wonder how long they had been out for.

With a little bit of trial and error, Pitou had made it out to the yard out back. The familiar ant sat on the grass, rat tail flicking impatiently from side to side. It had walked over, sitting down in front of them. They looked up at Pitou, offering it a softer smile. That helped Pitou feel a little more at ease. 

"Let's start from the beginning, since I'm positive you don't quite remember who I am," They started off, adjusting their position ever slightly to move close to Pitou. They started into the full explanation of the events that occurred after Pitou's death. The ant informed it that they were a reincarnation of Kite. In which Pitou interrupted asking if they were 'that tall, white hair beanpole.' Kite didn't seem to find it as funny as it did.

They went into how they found its body, and managed to help reconstruct its body. There was just a shred of life and willpower to live within it. They continued on how it took a good couple months before Pitou was completely healed and noticed life within it once again. The aftermath of the ambush was explained, and almost every detail in between.

Pitou couldn't find the words to describe how it began to feel once hearing the events that unfolded after. It didn't feel worthy of the second chance that it had been given. Especially not the sense of forgiveness it got from Kite. After all, Pitou did take their life, and used their body for its own gain. 

Kite reached over, taking its hand into their own. Pitou hung their head to the ground, feeling tears start to prickle at its eyes. Guilt began to wash over it because it did not deserve the kindness being shown to them.

"I hope that you can find it in your heart to truly forgive me for what I have done. I don't feel worthy of any forgiveness that you might grant me." Pitou said with a wavering voice. Kite tightened their grip on it's hand, moving their other hand to grab its chin. They nudged its chin up as Pitou made eye contact with them.

"I can see the honesty and truth that you hold in your words. I do forgive you for the things that you've done to me, and the ones that I've known. But do not think that your words will be the end of it. You much more to forgive, and a long road ahead of you to truly feel freedom from things of your past life." Kite replied, softening the harshness of the gaze they gave it. 

Pitou nodded, agreeing with their words. It knew of the struggles that it faced to escape from the ant that they used to be. The tears rolled down its cheeks with the realization of how grateful it was to the other ant in front of it. Kite moved their hand from its chin to wipe off the tears off of Pitou's cheeks, "Also realize that you don't have to shoulder this burden alone. I will help you in anyway I can." They replied.

Pitou looked at Kite with disbelief, "Thank you very much. I am in your debt, and words cannot express the true gratitude that I feel towards you." It replied. 

Kite brushed strands of hair from it's face, pulling its face close. They pressed their lips against Pitou's forehead, stroking its face in a soothing manner, "The hardest part is over. We can only go up from here." Their tails flicked in happily in unison as things started to look up.


End file.
